


I'll do it, if you do it

by x_WorldDreamer_x



Series: I'll do it, if you do it [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex and Willie being oblivious idiots, F/M, Julie and Luke being oblivious idiots, M/M, Reggie being an oblivious idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_WorldDreamer_x/pseuds/x_WorldDreamer_x
Summary: Alex and Julie make a deal."I'll tell Willie, if you tell Luke.""Deal."
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: I'll do it, if you do it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998322
Comments: 5
Kudos: 213





	I'll do it, if you do it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Help! I need somebody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784391) by [bucksreyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucksreyes/pseuds/bucksreyes). 



> Hi, guys! This fic is inspired by 'Help! I need somebody', by bucksreyes. I totally loved the concept but desperately wanted to see what happened next. Well, here's what's next. Enjoy :)

Alex sat with his legs dangling over the edge of the loft. He twirled his drumstick in his hand, his mind moving just as fast and on only one topic.

Willie.

When Alex first met Willie, he had been having a major afterlife crisis. It has been right after the performance at Julie’s school, where he and his bandmates turned visible for the first time.

He went for a walk and Willie crashed into his life.

And it was such a relief for Alex to be seen.

Willie was like the ocean, refreshing and unstoppable. Waves pounded against the shore like the way Willie dug his way into Alex’s thoughts unrelentingly and Alex found himself searching out Willie whenever he needed to escape the unknown of the band.

Then everything with Caleb happened. Willie risked everything to help him, and when they thought they would never see each other again, they said…

Well, it didn’t matter what they said because Alex didn’t cross over and Julie freed them from the curse.

Since then, he and Willie had hung out some more, but there was no mention of whatever it was they had, and it was playing on Alex’s mind.

Alex sighed. He needed advice.

He couldn’t go to Luke. Luke had always been the first to support him, but when it came down to it, Luke was more likely to tease him than talk about feelings.

Reggie would be a better option, but he would just tell Alex to ‘chill out’. Alex could talk with him.

That left Julie.

The next moment, Alex was outside Julie’s closed door. He sucked in a deep breath.

_This was a bad idea,_ he thought.

He turned around – out of habit – to leave when another though hit him.

He didn’t want to keep spending time with Willie as just friends, but he really didn’t know what to do. So, he turned around and knocked on the door.

\---

Julie sat on her bed with her biology homework on her lap.

She knew her father was at her brother’s baseball game, so when she heard the knock on her door, she knew it had to be one of the guys.

“Come in,” she said.

There was a part of her that was sure it was Luke. He was the one who spent the most time in her room, usually distracting her from homework to write lyrics, but Julie would be immensely surprised if he actually knocked instead of appearing in her room just for the sake of scaring the living daylights out of her.

If it wasn’t Luke, it was most likely to be Reggie. He was more apt to be with her father, watching Carlos’ game, but there were times when he would lie beside her as she did her homework for the enjoyment of having company.

The one she had expected least was Alex. Of course, she loved Alex, she loved all three boys, but in a very short amount of time, Reggie had become like an older brother to Julie, and Luke was – well, he was Luke. Alex… Julie didn’t usually spend time with Alex one-on-one. He tended to either be in the studio or with Willie, whom she had heard a lot about, but never met.

“What’s up?” Julie asked, shifting her work off her lap.

“I, um, I needed someone to talk to,” Alex said, nervously licking his lips.

Julie closed her textbook and dropped the stack of schoolwork onto the nightstand.

“Come sit,” Julie invited, patting the bed next to her.

Alex hesitantly perched on the edge of the comforter and rubbed his hands over his knees.

“What did you need to talk about?” Julie asked, noting his distress.

Alex exhaled. _This was Julie. He could trust her._

“Willie,” he revealed.

“Your boyfriend?” Julie clarified.

“That’s the problem,” Alex exclaimed. “He’s _not_ my boyfriend.”

“But you _want_ him to be,” Julie inferred.

“Yeah,” Alex choked out, through the large lump in his throat. “But I don’t know if that’s what Willie wants.”

“From what you’ve told me, it seems like you’re already dating,” Julie said.

“It’s just – when we were dying – the second time,” Alex added. “Willie was… being sweet, but now… I mean, we’re having fun, but we were having fun before the whole mess with Caleb and it’s like he completely forgot the ‘I care about you’ thing that happened.”

“Wait, he said that to you?” Julie asked.

“Yeah,” Alex nodded. “When he told us about Caleb’s stamp.”

“Aww!” Julie squealed.

“But since then he’s completely ignored it,” Alex complained. He finally looked at Julie. “What do I do?”

“You tell him,” Julie stated.

“If I wanted that advice, I’d go to Reggie,” Alex deadpanned.

“What else can you do?” Julie asked.

Alex sighed. “I – I can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Julie asked.

“Why can’t you tell Luke how you feel?” Alex shot back.

“Luke?” Julie repeated incredulously, fighting the blood rising to her cheeks. “I don’t…”

Alex shot her a knowing look.

Julie sighed. “That obvious?”

“Yeah,” Alex confirmed.

Julie groaned, falling back onto her bed.

“Luke’s into you too, by the way,” Alex said.

“This conversation is about you and Willie,” Julie redirected.

“Uh huh,” Alex smirked.

Julie paused.

“Does Luke really like me?” she asked hesitantly.

“I’ve known Luke for a long time,” Alex said. “I’ve been around for every girl he even thought was hot. I know all his tells. He is, without a doubt, one hundred percent into you.”

Julie smiled to herself.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

“You should tell Willie,” she said.

“I’ll tell Willie,” Alex bargained, “if you tell Luke.”

Julie pursed her lips. “Deal.”


End file.
